winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Tecna/Gallery
Fairy forms |-|Winx/Charmix= Fairy Tecna.png Charmix Tecna.png TecnaCharmix.png TecnaTransformNick.PNG FairyTecna.png TecnaRunning.jpg Tecna sitting.jpg TecnaFairyofTechnology.jpg PeaceTecna.jpg HappyTecna.jpg CautiousTecna.jpg |-|Enchantix= Enchantix Tecna.png Winx The Movie Enchantix Tecna.png FairyDust Tecna.png ~Tecna's Enchantix Transformation~.jpg EnchantixWinx Tecna.png TecnaEnchantixWinx.jpg Tecna Movie.jpg 3D Tecna Winx.jpg Tecnaspower.jpg EnchantixTecna.png Tecna Magic Enchantix.jpg Tecnafighting.png |-|Believix= Believix Tecna.png Sophix Tecna.png Lovix Tecna.png Winx The Movie Believix Tecna.png Tecna 3D.jpg TecnaBelievix.jpg |-|Harmonix= Layla & Tecna.jpg 2120.jpeg 1970.jpg TecnaBonding.png |-|Sirenix= Tecna 1.png 211747 1399188415287 full.png Mutants again.jpg Tecna_sirenix_262532.png Tecna_sirenix_454.png Tecna_sirenix_45466.png Tecna_sirenix_4555.png Tecna_sirenix_happy.png |-|Bloomix= Tecna 1.jpg WINX EP19 3.jpg T1gt5l0KSHk.jpg |-|Mythix= Tecna_mythix_1.png Tecna_Mythix.png dA4lXNz_mAQ.jpg TzBQcyq3_QY.jpg kXMxxlF3cqo.jpg dExwrrgoqHk.jpg RRuEgCqz-ZM.jpg |-|Butterflix= Winx erning butterflix.jpg 6.jpg S7E05.2.jpg Seasons |-|Season 1/2= Tecna3.JPG TecnaNick.png 1x10-MusaTecnaEtcCheer.jpg TecnaReadingPaper.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (2).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (10).jpg Season-1-Episode-25-Fire-and-Ice-the-winx-club-21793499-320-240-1-.jpg Techna formal.jpg Tecnadreamcity.jpg DivX_Ita_Winx_Club_II_-_Episodio_22_-_Wildland_la_grande_trappola_008_0001.jpg Techna dance casual.jpg TecnaDF.jpg |-|Season 3= Tecnatechnologymagic.jpg Disco Tecna.jpg 3x25-TecnaSurprised.jpg La.jpg Tecna EnchantixPower.jpg Winx Club Tecna.png I239333470 41625 5.jpg Enchantix Shield.jpg Group attack 317.png Musadisco.jpg GL S3 4.png Morning star.png Enchantix Converjence.png TecnaDC.jpg TecnaEf.jpg TecnaRC.jpg |-|Season 4= Tecna_Attack.png|tecna beliveix blast also nick's magic winx blast TecnaS4.jpg TecnaLP.JPG TecnaTravelS4.jpg Tecna-e-Timmy-the-winx-club-14600816-460-314.jpg Winx of rosexinh.jpg Moody Flora RoseXinh.jpg Moody Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Happy Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Guessing Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Angry Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Tecna_y_Bloom_Mini_Winx_Enchantix.png Roxy-and-tecna-at-the-computer.png|Roxy helps Tecna find out about superheros Winx Laugh 410.png 306906 337109199692039 1968918787 n.jpg Winx Sofix Convergence.jpg Winx Lovix 2.jpg Txttt.jpg 263599 102672403162486 100002591801538 19630 884722 s.jpg Tecnaexercise.png Tecnaexplorer.jpg Tecnapainting.jpg TecnaCG.jpg TecnaRS.jpg TecnaTF.jpg Palladium - Episode 401 (2).jpg |-|Season 5= The return of the winx.jpg Winx_s5_new_outfits.png TecnaS5Ep5.PNG Tecna got real Sirenix book.PNG Tecna returned back to normal form.PNG Robot Tecna and Stella.PNG 1650.jpg 1710.jpeg 1720.jpeg Tecna & Layla Fighting.jpg Tecna & Layla Fighting 2.jpg Tecna Musa & Layla.jpg Musa Tecna & Layla Christmas Dance.jpg 1080.jpg 1090.jpg 1200.jpg Harmonix Transformation Christmas.jpg Winx-club-a-perfect-date-7.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36610485-1339-694.jpg Winx Fashion 523.jpg Winx Swimsuits.jpg 1910.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-10h33m01s33.png Stella-Musa-and-Tecna-the-winx-club-34235908-1004-755.jpg 1920.jpg 1900.jpg Tecna_s5.jpg Episodio_24_06871.jpg 980.jpg 900.jpg 930.jpg Musa_telling_Tecna_it_was_not_her_dream.PNG Tecna_effect.jpg Wins Fashion 2.jpg Wins Fashion.jpg Tecnamusabloom.JPG Headphone Musa.jpg 1t2.png Tecnadate.png TecnaPJS1.jpg Percussive Hit.jpg 066787de93a345b627970beb7d7d4bc4.jpg |-|Season 6= 10272531_1500111663605023_1038154159202739054_o.jpg WINX EP19 2.jpg A, T & F.jpg T & A.jpg TECNA EP19.jpg Lenugia 16.jpg Lenugia 13.jpg Lenugia 12.jpg Lenugia 8.jpg Lenugia 7.jpg 2U7KYUd4jLA.jpg YWMc7tammaE.jpg Tyl3yeZPvaw.jpg RBJ3rMBTx6Y.jpg Lm60TtNE6Yk.jpg IDHUnVQrKZg.jpg A3fPrgh3ziU.jpg Jn543Ptv0uc.jpg 8AjnCgwNTBQ.jpg 10346299 783331895019990 1271880466236250116 n.jpg Tecna's Eye.jpg Tecna_And_Musa_using_thier_phone.PNG 07_The_Lost_Library_20845.jpg 07_The_Lost_Library_28936.jpg Erm-S30UkAI.jpg 8c5d9bcbcbbb73b63f4f8db004881877.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36735059-1600-900.jpg 9YLhO7E9U7Q.jpg XwwQwp1kd14.jpg NryVuorrgIk.jpg Y2ITQFaMIyY.jpg Ws5e5OO923k.jpg ApkQFREXBv4.jpg 5WKASsjiT1w.jpg Winx (along with daphne) convergence 4.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 3.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 2.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence.png Y2 kxfd3sJM.jpg Jj7k7D_WeHA.jpg UgtU18JBQ0o.jpg nAuKUaS2FB4.jpg MriKxBV5Lkk.jpg qPYQRv5raB0.jpg 0XRZPLOcX5M.jpg QH5GH0lYC-E.jpg Musa-and-Tecna-Bloomix-the-winx-club-36895222-1366-768.jpg Maxresdefault30.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36648452-1600-899.jpg XLOj5Sxm9U0.jpg OvLerk20e10.jpg Tecna s6e14.png Musa-and-Riven-Tecna-and-Timmy-Season-Six-the-winx-club-37122816-1179-664.png File:--7Sc9PLk6c.jpg 11046324 817380171681031 3805291467378920176 n.png |-|Season 7= OTyiiSrZR U.jpg BWlHZ2trcfE.jpg KygpCTdDLuI.jpg XqMEDJbEGSM.jpg 0SE9ukKzWmU.jpg 9x4jCEemYyI.jpg CG2JCuPkyHA.jpg MSkIB7ZcV0E.jpg Hm4ZyfvqOhM.jpg 102.jpg 103.jpg 080.jpg 081.jpg 068.jpg 069.jpg 041.jpg QqQR03VXYVA.jpg Butterflix.png 117 (2).jpg 101 (2).jpg SFkY0ePmjWU.jpg Winx club butterflix new pics!.png Winx club butterflix new picss.png Winx club butterflix new pics.png Winx club butterflix new pic.png Butterflyrix..png Butterflyrix!!!!.png Butterflyrix!!!.png CTN5OtfUgqw.jpg 8n64djv-TxI.jpg 840xCYPtUhE.jpg 2R2J293mZNo.jpg IMMG-jQDyjQ.jpg Zn6pkex0sqg.jpg Bloom stella roxy tecna etc.png Winx_Butterflix_Ep3.jpg Rsz d454a93d-622e-4251-a7bb-a484feb1f369 Tecna.jpg Rsz 311391376 1125165890850089 8975680907518981327 n.jpg Rsz 311295545 1125165887516756 3828461975685345943 n.jpg Rsz 211350868 1122298217803523 8756295615466320447 n Tecna.jpg Rsz 211053088 1122310497802295 8741237320370179300 n.jpg Rsz 111351172 1125165747516770 4203878978367176623 n.jpg Rsz 11329826 1122298371136841 7811756444664357659 n.jpg Rsz 11109731 1125148137518531 2270010695099200957 n.jpg Rsz 10653732 1125148230851855 6041916529661354132 n.jpg Rsz 10342892 1125171130849565 6861666589515248273 n Tecna.jpg Rsz 1499590 1125171110849567 495252082364635901 n Tecna.jpg Rsz 13398 1122155517817793 2843343691585748374 n.jpg Rsz 11119118 1122303411136337 5044195059053498497 n.jpg Rsz 10955636 1125165684183443 9138028690734337820 n.jpg S7e3.png 2015-06-08 154602.png WinxS7E06.Still031a.jpg 2015-06-08_220858.png Others |-|Outfits= Season 1 Tecna.png Season 2 Tecna.png Season 3 Tecna.png Season 4 Tecna.png Winx On Ice Tecna.png Winx In Concert Tecna.png Winter Tecna.png Summer Tecna.png Sport Tecna.png Rain Tecna.png Pet Tecna & Chicko.png Gown Tecna.png Frutti Music Bar Tecna.png Dress Tecna.png Dance Tecna.png Cowgirl Tecna.png Tecna leaning.jpg Tecna looking back.jpg Tecna the Cowgirl.jpg Tecna Winx Power.png TecnaCrouching.jpg Tecna and Chico.jpg Tecna Beach.jpg Tecnaexplorer1.jpg 3DgameTecna.jpg TecnaWinx.png WinxTecna.png 3D Tecna.png TecnaPS.png Tecna_2.png Cool Tecna.gif GlamourousTecna.png WinterWinx Tecna.png Tecna arrow.png Tecnakneeling.png TecnaLookingBack.jpg SmileyTecna.jpg SummerTecna.png Dance Dance Tecna.png CasualModeTecna.jpg CommonSenseTecna.jpg TecnaMA.png Tecnadreamcity.jpg Hallowinx Tecna.png Logotecna.png Tecna01.jpg Tecna movie 1.png Tecnatrivia.jpg Tecna - Mar.png Tecna's Dance Formals(comics).png |-|Art work= 1526157_738881056181516_2346486336864876386_n.jpg 10372090_706153466120942_6854017801888006361_n.jpg rsz_110649751_835045259924316_6626555916574159986_nTecna.png 13761 753503634719258 5134506742749652591 n.jpg 10991343 736609906408631 9033637282521144977 n.jpg 10848064 701118473291108 2331161243494249422 n.jpg 10712863 685035781566044 7525786109722644692 n.jpg 10491129 726030104133278 8346080559767967714 n.jpg 10313339 697475980322024 7759261724224517778 n.jpg 10388567 703982996337989 669392682415169231 n.jpg profilowinx_tecna.png Winx club gothic fairy couture by ineswinxeditions-d8igt2c.png Winx club gardenia fairy couture by ineswinxeditions-d8hzzh0.png Base Jungle.png Base College.png VSjg3lB21g.jpg 11011241 1122976087735736 5515010942118183882 n.jpg -A-2LO5-nW8.jpg V1H8E80JD2Y.jpg AxbCHjtHZ64.jpg Tecna & Flitter.png S6E13.3.jpg 10359905 868477013164226 1463034152135129446 n.png 16301 868477123164215 8536103686617010318 n.png 16054 868476906497570 4852372620398670540 n.png 10592854 868476103164317 8152734839586191883 n.png WcabiULlkVg.jpg _0UJ8OMxnXk.jpg 0v61zxcMKhE.jpg sfondo_colonna1_tecna.png Zdskw0Vao_Q.jpg sfondo_colonna17_tecna.png 2D_Mythix_Tecna.png articolo_tecna.png articolo_tecna Gardenia.png 1456097_728679790492995_373083099_n.png Tecna_Logo.png 5dfnmvb7zcwv.png bloo4_vesti.png profilowinx_tecna Bloomix.png tecna_bloomix_by_ineswinxeditions-d8phxrh.png tecna_calavera_fairy_couture_full_pose____winx_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8x4w9s.png tecna_gardenia_fairy_couture___winx_club_by_ineswinxeditions-d8i0q62.png tecna_gothic_fairy_couture___winx_club_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8tqhce.png tecna_hip_hop_fairy_couture___winx_club_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8p66x6.png Tecna-02.png Tecna-03.png Tecna-Bloomix_color.png Tecna's Mythix PNG.png TecnaSchool01.png TecnaSchool02.png TecnaSchool03.png moodboard-tecna-thumb 2.png|Techno Party TecnaT6.png Vzyrr5j9ele.png Tecna RD color.png Tecna egipto.jpg Tecna 6 Gardenia Full.png Tecna 6 Playa Full.png Tecna 6 Zenith Full.png Winx butterflix coutre.png vL_bhu7xfRU.jpg 11188433 820359561393211 2850520512676552942 n.png Movies The end.jpg The Winx in Gardenia..jpg Sirenix Convergence with the pearl..jpg The Winx in the Coral Barrier.jpg Convergence in oblivion.jpg Sirenix transformation.jpg The winx at alfea.jpg Movie pic.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Tecna Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Gallery Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Major Characters Category:Love & Pet Category:Zenith Category:Allies Category:Digit Category:Caramel Category:Timmy Category:Comics Category:Company of Light Category:Dragon Flame Category:Characters Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Fairy forms Category:Characters Gallery